This Kind of Happy
by SevenSixteen
Summary: Rachel and Quinn start a new chapter of their lives. With her show ending, something else is just beginning. Just a glimpse into Faberry. There's just a lot of fluff. Warning: boy!Quinn featuring a slight Brittana. Rated T for suggestion.


**This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction. I hope it's well, and does well. Don't be afraid to review; it's always welcome. This idea wouldn't leave my head. And I like boy!Quinn. And I've seen a couple of stories on here that have been pretty awesome. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Baby," Quinn's baritone resgistered, effectively waking her from sleep. Her lids lifted slightly and then relaxed on the sight of the brown of hazel eyes, golden locks, a fair nose and baby pink lips. Her boyfriend of two years, Quinn Fabray, stared back at her, right before leaning down to give her a light kiss. She inhaled the faint smell of mint and smiled. She didn't mind being awakened, even just for a goodmorning kiss. She was still quite sleepy, her eyes heavy and her body tired. She wasn't ready to wake fully, but she had exceptions.<p>

"Hey," she greeted, straightening in the bed and relaxing. She warmed into her spot, quietly noticing the difference between being in the bed alone and being with him. The night before, she settled on his chest and fell asleep to the hum of his heartbeat, well, of course that was after their intense lovemaking. At her greeting, he grimaced playfully.

"Wow, that's strong," he said, waving his hand in fornt of his nose. She rolled her eyes lazily in response and leaned forward to kiss him. He moved his head, receiving her kiss willingly. It was slow, her dry lips caressed his moist ones and she sighed into his mouth.

"Not too strong for that," she said once she pulled back. He grinned, his hand coming up to push away a strand of hair. She shook his head, leaning down to peck her lips one more time. "So, last night was... intense," she said, grinning at the memory and at her present ache.

"Yeah?" he asked, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk. She nodded, leaning forward slightly, only to have him meet her the rest of the way. She watched at he lifted his other hand and check his watch. She already knew the words threatening to leave his lips and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't even suggest it. I can barely move now and baby, I'm tired," she whined and he relented, backing slightly with a smile.

"I love you," he says seriously for a moment. Her heart thumped with the admission. She replied with the same. He hummed into the kiss he gives her and pulls back, allowing the kiss to linger. She can feel the puffs of breath coming through his nose and onto her face. They're there for a moment, leaning into each other and quietly taking in the surrounding. She wonders what he'd been thinking, because just as usual, it's not written on his face. He's good with hiding his emotions, able to turn them on and off as he pleases. His admission of love is common, but she wonders if he's ever thought more. She's used to speeches, long declarations of love and hope and plans. Not with Quinn though.

"You have to go to work," she reminds him and he frowns. She laughs at his adorable groan.

"You can't make me," he declares and buries his head under the comforter she loosely wrapped in. She finds his head, the fingers of her hand threading through his hair. He hummed his appreciation, and she could just imagine him closing his eyes.

"I can and I will," she told him, pulling at his locks and lifting him. He moaned, leaning into her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. She squealed, mentally resisting but physically failing to resist him. He leaned in, kissing at her pulse and then her clavicle. She sighed heavily, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning. Any verbal, or anything that falls short, would encourge him. She pulled at his hair again. He lifted, his head falling back as he groaned.

"Okay, let go," he begged.

"If I let you go, will you go to work?" she asked. He chucklied evilly, she tightened her grip. He nodded quickly, sighing when she released him. He pecked her lips quickly, smiling when she pouted.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, bringing her face forward and kissed her gently.

"You'll be here tonight, to help pack?" she asked, trying to keep her attention on him not his lips that kissed at her cheeks and chin. He nodded against her face, his smooth cheek brushing against hers as his breath chilled her ear.

"To announce to the world that you're mine?" he asked, pulling back to meet her eyes. She smiled, her hands on his shoulders curling around the collar of his button up shirt. She was a couple of minutes away from telling him to call in sick. She knew, though, that he had to leave soon. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" she asked, her brows raised and an amused smirk on his lips.

"You would know," he shot back. She rolled her eyes in response. "I should go," he said, grunting as he lifted himself off the bed. He straightened his shirt, smoothing the planes of white fabric and then played with his collar. He walked over to the body length mirror, ducking to catch a glimpse of his hair. He cursed under his breath, trying to rearrange the locks she mussed. She watched him until her eyes slipped closed and she felt sleep overcome her. She'd caught, in the beginning realms of sleep, his lips on her forehead and his voice giving her an I Love You. She loved him too. She sighed and smiled, her body drooping as she finally fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Did Quinn come tonight?" Tina asks, dabbing at her eye with a small white sponge. It's stained with make up, a light blue, almost turquiose. Rachel had been wiping at her face with a moist towelette. Previously, they'd been quiet, their bodies thrumming with the energy of their last show. Rachel soaked in the crowd's roar and the thunder of their applause. Tina, probably one of her best friends, stood beside her, holding her hand as they bowed.<p>

She nodded in response, "No," she replied, smiling at the mention of her boyfriend. Tina smiled at her smile. Rachel began taking off the earrings she'd had on. She glanced at the dress that had been laying across her dressing room couch. She'd wear it on the plane. And Quinn will roll his eyes and smile at her. It was a tradition, or sorts. Getting dressed up, just for a plane ride.

"Does anyone know that you two are together?" she asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Not really. You, Santana and Brittany," she answered. They'll know tonight, or tomorrow, however long it takes them to make it to the resort. The Glee Reunion, not the official one that symbolized that they were old, but the one she'd promised to go to was going to be held at a resort. As far as she'd known, Tina, Brittany and Santana had been going. She knew Kurt wouldn't miss it for the world and Mercedes wouldn't be far behind. It would be nice seeing them again. Taking in how far they'd come and where they'll be going.

"So... I'm guessing he hadn't talked to anyone besides us, right?" she asked. Rachel frowned momentarily. It had only been five years. Things changed, but she knew that Glee Club was a sore subject for Quinn. Lima, Ohio, in general, was a sore subject for him. She shrugged in reply. He wouldn't tell her. He liked having some secrets, somehow still convinced that if she'd known everything, his complete history, all of his thoughts and dreams, that she'd leave him. He'd always been like that. And so, she took it slow, letting him know, time and time again, that he could trust her completely. Sore subjects were avoided, but that didn't mean that she hadn't helped him through bad times. They'd grown together.

"The only reason why he's going is because I want to go. He says he wants to be there for me, but secretly I think that he wants to see everyone together again," she told Tina, sighing as she finished her sentence. She drew her hair into a a loose ponytail. She had a few hours before she'd go home and help him pack. It was quiet for a moment, both girls content with the silence that fell upon them. Rachel mused, in her mind, ways she'd alleviate Quinn's nerves. She knew he'd be nervous about seeing everyone.

"That and he doesn't want to leave you alone with Finn," Tina added and she could only laugh. She nodded, knowing that was probably another reason Quinn would accompany her. Finn would always love her, and for that, she kind of felt guilty. The last time they'd spoken, she'd told him that she'd been seeing someone. He chuckled disbelievingly, and before she had the chance to explain that she'd been seeing Quinn, his phone rang.

There was a loud knock at her door. "Special Delivery," a deep voice called out. Rachel's brows knitted. She eyed Tina, who shrugged. Rachel stood and walked over to the door to open it. The man who owned the deep voice's face was shrouded by a huge bouquet of roses. Rachel smiled, instantly noticing Quinn.

"These are for a "Tina Cohen-Chang"," Quinn said, his voice deep lowering his arms as he handed Tina the bouquet of flowers. "Your secret admirer must have left those by the door," he said, shrugging when her eyes lit up. Rachel watched as Tina eyed the bouquet's card. She smiled at him after reading it and then moved forward to hug him.

"Thank you, Quinn," she said. He shrugged from the hug.

"Don't thank me. I just delivered them," he said. Tina rolled her eyes.

"She knows, Quinn. It was hard not to tell her when she recognized your handwritting on the card," Rachel explained. He deflated, narrowing his eyes at her. He turned his glance back at Tina.

"I just wanted you to know that you're appreciated, T," he explained, pulling her into a hug. "And thank you for taking care of this one," he pointed at Rachel, "when I'm away," he said, flashing Rachel a fake smile. Tina wiped at the corners of her eyes.

"It's just... it's so..." and with that, she walked from the dressing room. Quinn looked after her.

"Did I do something?"

"No, she's just a little emotional," Rachel explained. "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso. She breathed him in, leaning up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He recieved it gently, cupping the back of her neck with a gentle force.

"I wasn't too busy to miss your last show," he answered after pulling away. She smiled up at him, and he down at her. He pulled her close, embracing her in a hug. He kissed her forehead. "I have an idea," he whispered. Her brow rose in curiosity.

"What is it?" she spoke, her cheek against his chest. Her brow descended slowly. He leaned down and kissed her softly, letting it linger a bit. She watched as he bit his lip.

"You catch my drift?"

* * *

><p>"What if-"<p>

"No, think positive okay? No more 'what ifs'" Quinn told her, clutching her hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly and leaned over to kiss her lips. "Just try and think about arriving safely, okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek. She nodded weakly, her heart pounding even more as she tried to calm down. She tried to relax in her seat, tried to enjoy first class's luxury, tried to distract herself, but then, she felt the plane accelerate.

"Quinn..."

"Oh suck it up, Berry!" Santana Lopez demanded from her seat behind them. Brittany, sleeping happily, sighed on Santana's shoulder. "You'll wake up Britt, and you know who has to deal with that shit? Me, that's who. So, shut up."

"Brittany won't be the only one you'll have to deal with, Lopez. Leave Rachel alone," Quinn defended, words coming from his mouth as he gritted his teeth. Rachel could almost hear Santana's eyes roll. Quinn turned to her, "Baby, just relax, okay?"She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. Eventually, she relaxed. She tried to keep her whining to a minimum, and she had. She, like Tina had been doing, had fallen asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have a whole suitcase full of underwear?" Quinn asked incredulously, walking slowly behind her as he hauled most of the heavy things. He only had two suitcases, she had four. She turned to him, flashing him a smile of gratitude and stuck out her tongue in teasing. He sighed, rolling his eyes at her. "Shouldn't bellboys take care of this?" he asked loudly.<p>

"Revisiting your high school days, Quinn? Still think you're royalty?" Rachel asked, her voice light with mirth. He looked behind them, his eyes wide when he caught Brittany and Santana riding in a golf cart, towards them. They slowed when they caught up to him. Rachel turned, her legs moving fast to catch the slow cart. She hopped onto the back, folding her legs as they rode on.

"Don't forget Q, you still have to get Britt's and I's suitcases!" Santana said, flashing him a smile and stepping on the gas.

"Wait!"

"It's either that or tip the bellboy. Britt's and me weren't going to pay that guy. Not the way he was leering at us," she called back until her voice died as they accelerated more and more down the road. He sighed and grimaced as Rachel waved at him.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" a breathless greeting sounded at the other end of the line.<p>

"Santana, did you get your things yet?" Rachel asked into her phone. Their suite was beautiful, luxurious, but she hadn't spent too much time enjoying the view. It'd been a good twenty minutes. Santana and Brittany had the suite next to theirs, and she could already tell that they were getting themselves acquainted with everything. It was like that all that time with them. When something was new, they had to 'break it in'.

"Berry! You call me for that?"

"I'm sorry, I just... He's not here yet," she explained. She could almost feel Santana rolling her eyes.

"It's been twenty goddamn minutes!"

"What if he's gotten kidnapped?"

"You're ridiculous! This is the last time I pick up your damn phone call, bye!"

The dial tone was was loud in her ear. She looked worriedly at her phone and then dropped it back on it's receiver. Her cell was still on silent, and with that revelation, she hurried to find her phone. Maybe Quinn had called her. When she eyed the screen of her cell and found it empty, she almost wanted to scream and throw it. That is, until she heard a knock at her door. She dropped her phone promptly, walking quickly to the door.

She opened the door, and there stood her boyfriend with a load of suitcases around him. He smiled at her.

"Babe, guess who I f-" he was cut off by strong arms around his shoulders and soft lips on his. Rachel kissed him firmly, grabbing at his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist. She breathed him in, holding him close until he hugged back. "You okay?" he asked, his baritone moving her internally. She nodded, her eyes widening when she looked behind him. She smiled widely as the sight of Sam Evans came into view.

"Sam," she greeted, smiling at him. He smiled back and waved lamely. He looked a little different, his bangs cut and his hair lightly gelled. He had facial hair, slight stubble on his jaw and chin.

"Where should I put these?" he asked, looking down and gesturing to her suitcases. She smiled, climbing off of Quinn carefully to instruct him. She hugged Sam, squeezing him until he signaled that he hadn't been breathing. Once he left for his own suite, with promises to let her meet his girlfriend, she turned to her boyfriend.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Let's check out the bedroom."

* * *

><p>Everyone was having a good time, well, as far as she could tell. She'd seen Puck and pictures of his daughters. Lauren, his wife, who had been pregnany again. Kurt, who'd been successful with his fashion line and his boyfriend who was a model. Mercedes was currently on her singing career, as if Rachel hadn't known. Sam and his girflfriend were expecting, but she'd only been three months and was ready to relax. He was a proud carpenter. Artie was a judge. Mike was a music producer, and really, Rachel hadn't seen how that one played out, but said nothing and hugged him. Finn, who arrived with a woman that could be mistaken for a whore, regarded her with an open hug. He was a mechanic, still, but was proud of his job.<p>

Rachel watched as Quinn sipped from his bottle of beer. He'd been talking animatedly with Sam and Puck, while sneakily glancing her way. She'd wink at him each time and he's blush slightly. She walked to the balcony and took in the beach air and the shine of the moon. She didn't hear Finn behind her until he spoke.

"So," he siddled up next to her, his eyes on the dark sea below them, "Quinn huh?" he asked. She nodded quietly, trying hard to keep herself from smiling. She gripped at the balcony railing as her mind slipped to earlier. They didn't unpack at all. They spent their time blessing the soft bed of their suite. Rachel was against getting up and meeting everyone again, but then, Quinn mentioned food and she'd been hungry for awhile.

"And uh, Hayley's your girlfriend?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Not really. We dated, but now we're just really good friends," he answered, emphasizing the word good with the elevation with his voice. She shrugged. It hadn't mattered to her. "I knew everyone was going to come here with someone. Everyone has their boyfriends and girlfriends. Mercedes has her bestfriend or that plublicist guy, I'm not sure what he is," he went on.

"Yeah, I can't quite tell either. She says both but he looks at her like he's in love," she said. She could see him nod from the corner of her eye.

"It's the same way I look at you," he admitted. Her shoulders slumped as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Finn... this isn't high school anymore."

"I know, which is why I know that I'm in love with you and nothing will make me stop. I'm not that guy anymore, the one that broke up with you for the stupidest things," he tone was full of regret, "I don't stop thinking about you. I came to some of your shows and I read almost every article," he told her.

"Finn, that's sweet, but I'm happy with someone, with Quinn," she told him. He shrugged.

"A love like ours can't be copied, Rachel. So, I'm not going to give up. I love you," there was such a sincerety in his voice. But she hadn't dreamt of their love in such a long time. And when she had, she hadn't even met Quinn again. But with Quinn in her life, she felt invicible, loved, unstoppable, supported. She loved him.

"I'd appreciate it if you left me alone, Finn. I love Quinn. I was hoping we could be friends, but now I see that chances of a friendship are out," she was angry. How dare Finn? He thought she'd falll into his arms and kiss him. He moved forward, closer towards her.

"I don't want to be your friend, Rach. Friends don't do this," he said leaning down. His lips settled atop of hers firmly. Quickly, she pulled away wiping at her lips with the back of her wrist. She looked outraged, her mouth open with shock and disgust. Finn kissed her. He looked self-satisfied, waiting for her verbal reaction.

"Stay away from me!" she said, moving quickly to find her boyfriend. She'd never been in this position before. If she told Quinn, there's no telling what he'd do. If she doesn;t and he found out, Quinn would... well, she just didn't know. This was all too messed up and she was dead set against losing the love of her life because someone couldn't keep themself under control.

* * *

><p>She climbed up his body, her lips planting on his neck and her fingers scaling his abs. He groaned, hands moving from her hips to her ass. He squeezed and she moaned. Tearing her lips from his neck, she pulled back to look at him. He flashed her a small smile.<p>

"Did I tell you today that I loved you?" he whispered, lifting his head to kiss her soundly. Suddenly, her eyes watered and chin quivered. Her body racked with guilt suddenly and her mind played worst case scenarios. His brows knitted and he frowned. He pulled her into a comforting hug and kissed at her forehead. "Shh," he shushed. "What's wrong?"

"He kissed me," she whispered and cried heavily against Quinn's chest. He didn't tense like she expected him to. He hadn't moved though, and that much she expected. He held her closer, his arms crossed across her back and his fingers curling at her sides.

"Who kissed you?" he asked, his hands moving from her ass and up her back. Rachel buried her face in Quinn's neck and clutched at his shoulders. He felt right against her and she against him. Anyone could see that they were in love. Anyone could see that they were each other's one.

"Finn," she answered, and closed her eyes and waited for his response. In high school, they hadn't liked each other now. Quinn was the kind of guy that felt like the slate was clean outside of highschool. He held no comtempt with Finn, that is, until now, she guessed. "I'm sorry," she cried, sobs wracking her body. He shushed her once more, and held her close.

"Baby, look at me," he demnaded softly, and then kissed her into compliance. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I love you. And I don't want him to come between us," she explained. She was sure it would cause a rift between them. Quinn had a tendency to close up; a tendency to close her out if things got too hard to deal with.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks, and immediately she shakes her head in the negative. "Then I won't let him come between us. I trust you baby," he tells her, and she's relaxed. There's still guilt though. To her credit, she's not thinking of Finn's lips when they kiss. She thinks of Quinn's as they brush against hers lovingly. She could have lost this. Santana would say, she knows, that she was being dramatic. She just doesn't want things to change between them.

He's hard against her, and it's a response that she's used to. She used to revel in that power. She'd have him hard and hot in seconds. And usually, he's taking action. But she's crying, and he's waiting for her direction. He wipes away the remainder of her tears and then kisses her loving until she's kissing back with an identical fervor. She's wet and wanting, and tonight, she's all his. He undresses her slowly, making her giggle between articles of clothing.

When he's between her, at her entrance, she tells him that she loves him. And when he reaches for the drawer he had earlier stashed the condoms, she shakes her head lightly and kisses him. His eyes ask for reassurance and she reaches between them to stroke him. It's all the encouragement he needs.

* * *

><p>"That's her 'I got laid last night and it was damn good' face," Santana comments when she sits at the lounge table with her and Brittany's food. Tina brings her food and tells her that the other women are sleeping or doing early-morning shopping. It's just the three of them and chatter fills the outside air quickly, but her thoughts are elsewhere. She doesn't even roll her eyes when Santana mentions that she's seen Quinn naked before. Tina, however, gives Santana a surprised glance. Santana shrugs and explains she walked in on him one time as he showered at her home, they were best friends afterall.<p>

"So... you just... you saw everything?" Tina asks. Santana nods happily, thanking Brittany when the blonde sets down two glasses, in which Rachel presumed were their drinks. Brittany sits beside her wife and nods her response.

"Everything," Santana continues, "And let me tell you, Rachel had every reason to be smiling and walking the way she was when we walked out here. Don't think I didn't see, Berry," Santana cuts her look and regards her with a cheesy grin. This time she does roll her eyes.

"Where is Quinn?" Brittany asks.

"He said he'd be right up. He went to go get his breakfast and you know how that is," Rachel answers with a shrug.

"Does breakfast mean eating someone's fist, because here comes Quinn?" Santana says, pointing to the entryway where Quinn had been walking through. His hair had been mussed and he looked slightly sweaty. He grimaced, his gait strong as he approached everyone. He looked at her, his mouth closed into a tight line and his cheeks tinged pink. There on his jaw was the slight bruising of pink, that Rachel knew would soon turn purple.

"You get him good Fabray?" Santana offers, he gives a curt nod in response. Rachel looks up at him with sad eyes and rises to her feet slowly. He leans down and kisses her cheek.

"You eat okay? We can talk about it after you eat," he whispers and leaves promptly after that.

She's never eaten so fast in her life.

* * *

><p>Finn wore his black eyes and busted lip proudly, smirking at her as if he knew she'd break up with Quinn. She knew the story. She's heard it from Quinn, Sam and Puck, and surely it was all the same. Quinn approached Finn respectfully and asked him to leave her alone. He hadn't been threatened, her told her, but Finn was a thorn in his side that would grow and grow until he was dealt with.<p>

Rachel understood, but she hadn't opened her mouth to defend her ex boyfriend. Quinn would see it as betrayal. But she didn't like any notion of violence, especially if she was the cause.

Finn's smirk turned into a grimace as he watched them kiss languidly, as if their relationship was unaffected by Quinn and his confrontation. It wasn't of course, and seeing that grin erase from his face was enough for her to be proud of her boyfriend's actions. Quinn still holds her like she's the most delicate thing in the world, firm, yet soft and careful. He still cradles her when she sits on her lap and kisses the underskin of her ear.

When she's alone, or away from Quinn, Finn finds her. She tries her best to ignore him, to tell him she's not interested, but he doesn't listen. So she does something that she shouldn't do. It's a last-ditch attempt, but it shuts him up and gives her enough time to escape him. She tells him she's pregnant.

The word gets to Quinn in no time. She can see by his nervous gaze that he's trying not to jump to conclusion, but it's so very hard. She bites on her lip and waits for him to ask. As soon as he speaks, Santana's knocking on their suite door. And when Quinn opens the door, she's rushing in with tears and an elated smile.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" she exclaims and tackles her with an excited hug. It's uncharacteristic, but this kind of affection from Santana makes her feel good. Quinn looks at them with sad eyes, and for a moment, she believes that the news that she's pregnant upsets him more than she thought it would.

Later that night, she tells him the truth, and he cries. But he holds her and for that, Rachel's more than happy. His eyes are wide though, when she tells him that there's a possibility because of their night before. He holds her tightly all night.

* * *

><p>There's this look in Quinn's eye. Adoring and reverent as he stares at her. It unhinges her and she can barely stand it for minutes at a time. Tina congratulates her on the pregnancy and Lauren gives her a respectful nod. It's not long before she's in Quinn's arms, her feet shuffling lazily as she allows him to lead in their slow dance. He tells her, after the jazz song comes to an end, that he thinks that she's pregnant. She's speechless. Her mind is racing with possible ways he'd come up with that notion. He's smiling at her softly when she pulls back to look at him.<p>

"Why?"

"I know that there's a huge chance, because that night, I didn't, you know..." he blushes as he trails off and she finds it adorable. She nods, knowing what he means. He hadn't pulled out when he reached his climax, each of the three times they'd made love. They're quiet after his embarrassment is over. They slowly dance to the pleasant sound of the percussionist and bassist. Rachel's trying to distract herself from the questions plaguing her mind. "Say something," he prods softly, nudging her slightly. She sighs heavily and pulls back.

"Is... if I was pregnant, would you... would that be wrong?" she asked. She really hadn't thought the questions through. She just knew what she wanted to ask. His face twisted in confusion and amusment.

Would that be wrong? I don't understand," he said. She sighed.

"You wouldn't be upset if I were pregnant?" she asked finally, watching his face for any answers. He smiled at her, pulling her closer to him.

"It's not what I planned. Actually, there wasn't any plan, you know, I just... I wanted to be married to you first," he explained, shrugging at her, "but to answer your question, no, I wouldn't be upset. I'd be even more luckier than I am now," he added, his hand coming up to stroke her hair. She smiled up at him, delighted with his answer.

"You thought about marrying me?"

"Everyday," he answers, grabbing her hand and prompting her in a twirl. She cackles lightly when she rolls back unto him. He holds her closely, then, kissing her ear and sighing contentedly.

"What are we going to tell Santana? She's not really an aunt, well, not yet anyway," she asked, eyeing two women dance before her eyes. And of course it brought her to Santana and Brittany.

"We don't have to tell her anything. She'll be an aunt soon enough," he purred, stealing a kiss from her lips quickly. She bit her lip.

"I thought you wanted to be married first?" she asked. She was pretty sure of what he'd been suggesting. It was a soft shock, actually. Quinn liked having things planned. He wasn't as organized as she was, but he liked knowing that he was in control of his life and the things they did.

"There are ways, you know, to get married on short notice," he said.

"You're insane," she offered. One of his eyebrows rose.

"You should meet the girl I came here with," he joked. Shit hit his chest in mock defense, He just laughed.

* * *

><p>"I really think you are pregnant," Tina whispered as she rubbed Rachel's back. Rachel shook her head, grimacing at vomit on her lip. She frowned at her lunch in the toilet. She didn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She didn't think it'd be possible to show symptoms early on, not that she thought she was pregnant. In hoping, she set herself up for a possible let down that would leave her depressed for days, and maybe weeks. "Come Rachel, you missed your period, you-"<p>

"It's only been two days late... And maybe it's because we hadn't used a condom last time. Changes can cause irregularities," she explained, sighing when Tina rolled her eyes. "It's going to come," she assured.

"Just hear me out, okay?" She nodded, walking over to a sink and taking the water bottle Quinn gave her at lunch. She took a gulp and gurgled. Her thoat was on fire and the water alleviated the burn only slightly. Tina walked from her stall after flushing the toilet. "You missed your period, and now you're throwing up," she spoke, "Rach it only makes sense," she said.

"Tina," she whined, slightly.

"Rachel, I know you don't want to get your hopes up, but after this, it's reasonable to suspect something," Tina reminded her. Rachel grimaced at her reflection. After a beat of silence, Tina asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Tina," she thanked.

"We should get out there before Quinn has a heart attack. He didn't come in because it's the ladies room and you know how annoyingly chilvarous he can be," she said. Rachel laughed loudly because she knew all too well.

"Yeah, really, thanks Tina," Rachel thanked, glad to have a best friend that would talk some sense into her. When they exited the bathroom, Quinn looked at her in slight panic and confusion. She gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"It's okay baby, it was just the salad," she lied, throwing Tina a sideways glance. Tina looked forward, picking up her luggage. They waited at the gate and Tina avoided her gaze.

* * *

><p>Rachel propped up when her doctor walked into door with his chart. She stared uneasily at him, worrying her lip between her teeth. She was nervous for her results. She'd even lied to Quinn, telling him that she had an audition. He seemed worried, and for a moment, she thought he'd seen right through her lie. But he hadn't. He kissed her goodbye though and offered her a smile.<p>

"Are you okay, Rachel? You look upset?" the doctor spoke, offering her a smile as a period to his sentence.

"Quinn doesn't know I'm here," she answered. He smiled sympathetically. "I don't want to disappoint him if I'm not..." she couldn't say it. It'd be a huge disapponitment to herself. And she knew she shouldn't worry herself so much, but she couldn't help it. Things were changing in her life and she felt helpless. Before, in high school, she used to worry that she wouldn't find anyone to call her own. And then that notion slowly progressed in how to keep someone. Her relationship with Quinn was serious, which made it more delicate.

"Well, you shouldn't worry anymore," he told her with a smile, "you're pregnant."

* * *

><p>Rachel hurried into her home, throwing her keys at the table that stood beside it and winced once she heard the loud clang. She searched around. She knew Quinn was home, she just didn't know where. She let her shoulders slump and allowed her jacket to fall from her shoulders, onto the floor. She was so excited and she couldn't wait to tell Quinn her news.<p>

"Ah! shoot!" she heard come from the kitchen. She hurried to the sound of her boyfriend making silent curses.

"Baby," she threw out, calling to his attention. He offered her a surprise smile while sucking on his finger. Obviously he burned himself.

"Hey baby, you ruined the surprise," he said, gesturing to the skillet. She licked her lips.

"Kiss me," she demanded breathlessly.

"What?"

"Kiss me," she said once more, moving quickly to turn the dial of the stove. The fire extinguished and so did the light of his smile.

"What's going on?"

She siddled up to him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a mindblowing kiss. "I just wanted to kiss the father of my child," she said, afterward. His eyes widened when they pulled away from each other. He looked down at her stomach as if it was protruding.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded happily, finally crying at the tears falling from his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said. He kissed her over and over between each admission. And then finally, he settled onto his knees and kissed at her stomach through her shirt.

"I love you too," she replied, stroking his silky locks. This would be one of the happiest days of their lives.


End file.
